


A Friend

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Other, gender neutral reader, not-protagonist-reader, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: Requested: Ryuji w/ unrequited feelings
Relationships: Ryuji/Reader
Kudos: 27





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted july 31st 2017

Ryuji was- is- you’re friend. A really good friend, who you were close too. So it had crossed your mind, of course, but passing thoughts were all they ever became. The idea of anything romantic being there just didn’t… feel right. It wasn’t like you thought there was anything _wrong_ with him, you just didn’t feel that way, so it hadn’t crossed your mind that he might.

And Ryuji wasn’t the type to bring it up, really. So you weren’t even aware of his feelings. Until you spoke of your romantic interest in someone else, and you saw his expression fall. He tried to cover it with a grin, and encouragement, but you had seen it. Part of you thought you must have imagined it. That you were being self absorbed. But then you caught his expression when he thought you weren’t looking, and you couldn’t deny what you had seen.

“Ryuji do you…. like me?”

“What kinda question is that? We’re friends aren’t we?”

You frown, and he seems to realize that you _know_. His expression shifts, he heaves a big sigh, and runs his hand through his hair. “Ryuji…”

“Listen it’s not- it’s not a big deal, you know? It’s fine. I’ll get over it.”

You both know it isn’t so simple. You both know he has to be hurting. But he’s trying not to make you feel bad, because that wont solve anything. And you don’t know what to do.

So you nod, and you separate for the day, and you return home, wondering how this happened. How you didn’t notice this happening. Ryuji is your best friend, and he’s never been the most subtle person.

You can’t do anything to make him feel any better. You breath a sigh, dropping into bed that night, and wonder if this will change things.


End file.
